


Something To Tell You, Something To Say

by qu33nb33



Category: Freaky Friday (2018)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Coming Out, F/F, Mild Language, Sapphic Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qu33nb33/pseuds/qu33nb33
Summary: After everything that had happened, Ellie had one more thing to figure out.She just hoped that she could get it right.(Ellica? Monellie? I seem to be alone in this fandom so it's my house now.)





	Something To Tell You, Something To Say

**Author's Note:**

> someone please gush about this movie with me i fucking loved it SO much?? i was not expecting to love it as much as i do, esp because the first few minutes didnt catch my attention (but the first song did)
> 
> anyways yeah ellie is bi you cant convince me otherwise. also monica has a rainbow tye dye pin that says LOVE so like lolololol My House Now

"I have something to tell you." 

The way her mother's eyes sparkled mischievously made Ellie smile. After all that had happened she was certain that nothing else could surprise her. She was ready for whatever else may happen between them and between their family. Or at least she was ready to try to be ready. "'Kay?" 

Kathrine looked over across the room and Ellie followed her gaze, curious and amused. She wondered how long this high would last for her mother. Would she permanently act like an old teenager? Or would she slowly go back to how she was before? Either way, Ellie had to admit she wouldn't mind either, in the end. Not with her new understanding of her mother anyways.

Her stomach did a flip when she saw Adam smile shyly at her.

"Oh."

Her mother gave her a look of 'understanding' before she slipped off to the side, and Ellie met Adam half way. She felt nervous, for sure, but.. She couldn't help but think it was for all the wrong reasons.

Not that she didn't like Adam--Adam was actually pretty amazing. He was sweet and funny and he got along well with her little brother. All of that meant the world to Ellie, especially after a day like that when she hadn't exactly been... Tolerable. 

But... She knew it wasn't right. She knew that after everything she had been through things had to be different.

"Hey," His smile seemed to light up the room, and she couldn't help but smile back. "I just wanted to say, uh, congrats! On winning the hunt!"

"Oh, thanks." She smiled nervously and fiddled with her bracelets. She stared down at them and felt her heart bang loudly in her chest. Adam was--Adam was one choice. And he was wonderful and great. There was nothing wrong with that choice, no reason not to go for it.

But she glanced up and made eye contact with Monica, and she knew he wasn't her  _first_ choice.

"Can I tell you--"

"Actually." She held up her hand to stop him, unable to let him continue. She just--she couldn't. "Actually, I, uh... I need to go talk to someone. I'm really glad you came, though." She gave him her best, most sympathetic smile, and tried to will all of her positive emotion into it as she beamed it at him. He deserved  _so much_ and she wanted to say so, but not then. Not yet.

He leaned back and smiled, good-naturedly. Her heart fluttered once again as she realized he got the point and took it as well as she could have hoped. "Oh, yeah, of course! Wouldn't miss it." He grinned, "I'll--I'll see you around, then?"

"I should hope so. My brother really likes you."

She laughed to herself as Fletcher came up, then, and stole Adam away. Adam looked confused yet happy, and Ellie was content to leave them to it. She took a deep breath as she avoided looking around her. She could do this. She could  _do this._

She turned and began to walk towards Monica.

This suddenly seemed so much harder than talking to Adam. It was just Monica, but it was also  _Monica!_ She swallowed nervously as she caught her mom staring at her out of the corner of her eye. This had all gone so upside down, and yet if felt right.

Monica was always there for her. Even when she was scared--which was often--and even when she disagreed, Monica supported her. And Ellie never hesitated to show her own support, though her support was a bit more antagonistic in nature. 

She remembered the brief time when her and Karl had decided not to do the hunt with her. When she had just barely avoided losing her  _best_ friends. The idea almost made her sick. And on top of that was her crush on Monica that weighed heavy in her chest. 

Ellie was actually kind of happy that her and her mother had swapped bodies. Not only did it give her insight on how her mom lived, it gave her insight on  _herself._ Thursday Ellie wouldn't have ever entertained the thought of actually confessing to her best friend on Saturday. The very idea still made her hands tremble and her throat dry, even as she stood with Monica against one of the walls off to the side.

"Hey." Monica smiled at her, obviously tired but also amused. "I saw you talking to Adam."

Ellie swallowed. "Yeah." She turned her head away and cleared her throat. "Yeah, uh, I think he was gonna confess to me or somethin'. I didn't stick around."

She didn't miss the way Monica's smile turned sad when she mentioned the confession, nor did she miss the way her jaw dropped at the end of her statement. 

"Wait, you didn't listen to him? Ellie, what the heck?" Monica pushed off the wall and turned to face Ellie fully. "I thought you liked him. He's so sweet!"

Ellie laughed. That was so Monica to think, really. And she was right! Adam was sweet! "But he's not you." She--Oh. She said that out loud. Well, yeah, okay, that might as well happen! That was fine. She didn't have much more of a plan, so actually that was a solid idea. She meant to do it all along, and no one would ever know otherwise.

"Oh."

Her nerves were overtaken by barely concealed laughter as Monica stared owlishly at her. 

"W-wait, what does that mean? Ellie, don't be mean to me." She crossed her arms and absolutely  _pouted_ and Ellie couldn't help but snicker.

She shrugged and pushed off the wall herself to face Monica directly. "I'm not being mean, Whimpy! I'm  _saying_ I  _like_ you." She sucked in her lips before she quickly added, "Like--I  _like_ you, like yo--"

"Yes, yes, I get it, Ellie does anyone actually  _say that?!"_ Monica covered her mouth with a hand and Ellie suddenly noticed the bright red blush on Monica's face. 

Thursday Ellie would lose her shit over this.

Ellie rubbed the back of her neck, unsure of what else to say. "Well,  _I_ said it, and y'know, usually you're supposed to respond." She grinned at Monica, almost fully content just to continue to tease her. She  _did_ want an answer, though, even if she was pretty sure she knew what it was at that point.

Monica turned away slightly. "You're horrible."

"No, that's definitely not in the script. Try again?" She smiled until Monica looked at her, uncertain. Had she gone too far? Did Monica not actually like her? Or maybe she was still upset about what had happened the day before and Ellie had completely jumped the gun. "Nicky?"

Monica's shoulders drooped and she sighed. "You've been going through a lot lately, haven't you?"

"Uh, well, yeah. It ended up being okay, though." Ellie shrugged. Monica didn't know the half of it, and she had no idea how to explain.

"But Karl and I... We didn't do the best we could. We should have known you were upset." She frowned and rubbed her cheek. "And I'm sorry, Els."

Ellie stepped forward and closed the distance between them as she wrapped her friend in a hug, which was gladly reciprocated. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted... However I did. You guys are my best friends. I trust you more than anyone else to put me in my place."

"We're both sorry, then." Monica amended, "And... Ilikeyoutoo."

"Whazzat?" Ellie leaned back, "I didn't hear you, the music, you know, it's way too loud--"

"Ellie!" Monica pouted again, "There are so many people here! And your mom keeps looking at us!"

Ellie tilted her head back as she laughed and Monica playfully swatted her. "Mom's nosy, but she means well. She tried to set me up with Adam." 

She brought up Monica's hands and looped their fingers together in front of them. "Tell me to fuck off and I will, I promise."

Monica scoffed, which turned into a giggle. "I could never."

"So..."

"...So... I might.. Like you. A little bit. Since like fifth grade."

" _Monica."_

"We should supervise Karl before he eats the whole snack bar." Monica pulled her with her, her left hand still firmly grasped around Ellie's right. "I'm still starving and sleep deprived."

Ellie stared down at their hands and hoped hers weren't weirdly sweaty. Then again, if the smile on Monica's face was anything to go by, she didn't seem to care.

Ellie glanced over at her mom one last time as Monica weaved them through the crowd. Her mother stood with a proud smile on her face as her eyes followed them across the room. Ellie knew they would talk later, and this time they would both listen. She knew that eventually things would become normal. All she had to do was stick it out for a little bit longer.

She squeezed Monica's hand as she turned her attention back to her, and felt the reassuring squeeze back.

Yeah. She could handle this.


End file.
